newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
By w Hollywodd nie zagroził ci głód mów parę tych magicznych słów"Tak,tak i tak"
Chris:'Wczoraj zaczął się kolejny sezon,miał odpaść Duncan,ale został itp.Wygrali wyzwanie:Igor,Devin,Anne,Courtney i Emma,kto dziś wygra,a kto nas pożegna?Dowiecie się oglądając nas! W 1 klasie Był prawdopodobnie wczesny ranek,albo środek nocy( :P )Każdy spał...Prócz dwóch wyjątków(chociaż jeden uddawał) '''Dakota:'Igor śpisz? '''Duncan(PZ):Nie k**wa,ma flashbacki z drugiej wojny światowej(sarkazm) Igor:Śpię,bo co? Duncan(PZ):Uff,a jednak śpi(sarkazm) Dakota:'Bo ja nie mogę :( '''Igor:'Co znowu? -.- 'Dakota:'Bo ja nie mogę zrozumieć jednej rzeczy która mnie prześladuje '''Duncan(PZ):Pewnie też się zastanawiasz w jakim popierniczonym show występujesz?(sarkazm) Dakota:'Dlaczego ta Anna Maria to taka menda i świania jest? :( '''Igor:'Wiesz co?Ty nudna jesteś.Co godzinę mnie budzisz i pytasz mnie o to samo! -.- 'Dakota:'Bo ja nie mogę pojąć po co Pan Bóg wogóle stworzył coś takiego! ;( 'Igor:'A po co Pan Bóg stworzył muchę?Albo taką kapustę? 'Dakota:'No po co? 'Igor:'Po jajco! -.- Dakocie powoli zaczęła lecieć łza z oka. 'Dakota:'Kurde.Jak ja jej nienawidzę :( Niedługo po tym zasnęła,ale po 2-óch godzinach... 'Chris(P.M.):'Wstawać niedorajdy!Idźcie w pokoju Jezusa na śniadanie,a potem wyzwanie... Jęki i stękania 'Chris(P.M):'W Hollywood! Każdy wyskoczył z łóżka jak z procy Stołówka Każdy jadł śniadanie którym były...Gofry z bitą śmietaną 'Dakota:'Boję się tego jeść ;-; 'Devin:'A to czemu? 'Dakota:'Chef dał coś normalnego do jedzenia,coś tu jest nie halo Odsunęła swoją porcję,co zrobiło równierz większość osób '''Anna Maria:(Sing)Dzisiaj jedziemy do Hollywood! <3 Może będę mogła przedstwaić mój wspaniały wokal! <3 Hey,I just met you,and this crazy! Wszczyscy:'''Dość! '''Dakota:(Sing)Powiem ci tylko to:Do widzenia,żegnaj,mam cię dość! Topher:'Niezły wokal :O '''Anna Maria:'Pff,tak słabo to i ja mogę -.- 'Emma:'Ty już pokazałaś jak słabo możesz (troll) '''Chris:Śniadaie smakowało?I tak mam to gdzieś,ale jesteśmy już w Hollywood,więc za chwilę zaczniemy wyzwanie! W Hollywood Chris:'Jako 1 ogłoszenie powiem:Gdzieś tu jest schowany Immunittet,Joker,który anuluje jeden głos na ceremonii oraz naszynik porażki który pozwoli wam wyeliminować jedego zawodnika z gry!Są gdzieś tu schowane.A zasady wyzwania:Musicie zarobić 100 dolarów!Nie ważne w jaki sposób-Przez występy na ulicy,znalezieie sobie jakieś pracy za którą za ileś tam czasu dostaniecie 100 lub więcej czy nawet przez striptiz.Ostania osoba która w samolocie przyjdzie z forsą odpada to samo jeśli ktoś nie przyniesie,a potem zwycięzcy ostatniego wyzwania wybiorą drużyny oraz oni nie będą uczestniczyć w tym,zrozumiano?A i możecie podzielić się w grupkę lub w parę i wtedy też będzicie musieli zarobić 100.Start! Dakota i Jackie One postanowiły działać razem. '''Jackie:'Jak zarobimy?! 'Dakota:'Emm,mówiliśćie że jakoś okropnie nie śpiewam,więc może spróbuje? 'Jackie:'A znasz jakoś piosenkę na pamięć? 'Dakota:'No coś się znajdzie...Tak!Znasz Hello? 'Jackie:'Nie 'Dakota:'To poznasz! '''Dakota:(Sing) Hello,it's me I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet To go over everything They say that time's supposed to heal ya But I ain't done much healing... Topher,Eliot i Duncan Duncan:'To jak zgodzicie się na ten sojusz? '''Topher:'No nie wiem,jeśli go założymy to i tak jest możliwość że będziemy w iych drużynach i ten sojusz nic nam nie da ;-; 'Duncan:'Ale zawsze możemy trafić do jednej,a wtedy będziemy bezpieczni... '''Duncan(PZ):A jak frajerzy przestaną być potrzebni to odpadną :3 Eliot:'Skoro tak to przedstawiasz to jestem za '''Topher:'Przemyslę to... 'Duncan:'Ja pójdę do kiosku,w gazecie na pewno będzie jakieś ogłoszenie Poszedł... 'Eliot:'Nie można mu ufać 'Topher:'Czemu? 'Eliot:'Przecież to Duncan,chamski casem dwulicowy kryminalista który wyeliminuje nas przy pierwszej okazji,nie daj mu się zwieść bo inaczej już niedługo będziesz w domu ;) Duncan wrócił 'Duncan:'Coś mam Nagle był signał"Ping,ping!" 'Duncan:'Co to do cholery było? 'Chris(P.M.):'To oznacza symbol piosenki.Czekałem na okazje byś mógł śpiewać >:3 Piosenka:"Nie mówcie Tak" (kiedy będzie znak " oznacza że czytają z gazety) Duncan rzuca Eliotowi gazetę '''Eliot:(Sing):"W fimlowym studiu Szef ma swoje gwiazdy gdzieś,każdy o tym dobrze wie..." Topher:'Co? '''Eliot:'Tak jest w gazecie.(Sing)"A wiemy to stąd,że co dzienie właśnie w to całuemy"(End Sing).Jakoś pornografię przynisniosłeś? Duncan posłał mu zabójcze spojerzenie '''Topher i Eliot:(Sing):By w Hollywodd nie zagroził ci głód mów tych parę magicznych słów:Tak,Tak i Tak! Duncan:'Dajcie mi to! Eliot wrzuca mu gazetę '''Duncan:'Panowie notować.(Sing):"W gazetach znów od rana wrzask przez jedną z tych tak zwanych gwiazd.Co ta baba kosztuje w nas?Na zdjęcia spóżnia się pół dnia,nie umie roli wbić do łba,kto za to wszytsko placi?JA!Czy ja na złocie śpię?Odpowiedź to nie.Towarów jak ona na rynku jest 100,niech ktoś przypomni jej że ją kupiłem,ma na chleb dzięki mnie..."(End Sing):To jak panowie? 'Topher i Eliot:'Własnie tak,dobra nasza! 'Duncan:'Nie mówcie tak,lizusy,to rola dla dam(Przewraca na kolejne ogloszenie) -.- (Sing):"Reżyser przez nią wpada w szał,producent przez nią wrzody miał,dorosły chłop jak dziecko łgał,mam tego babska dość!Zastąpić się nią łatwo da!Już 10 młodszych mi się pcha,jak zechcę zrobię gwiazdę z psa,a wzamian dam mu kość"To jak panowie? 'Topher i Eliot:'Tak! 'Duncan:'Nie mówcie tak,to znów jest rola dla dam(Przewraca na kolejne ogłoszenie) -.- (Sing)"Ta telewizja to jest kit,za rok nie spomni o niej nikt,więc wracam do idiotki blond,dwa słowa niunia:Poszła wom.Jak ci tak źle to wypad z stąd,ja nie dam nabrać się.Pod wielkim fryzem wielkie nic,więc wbij w bikini ten swój cyc i graj dopóki chce cie widz"To jak panowie? 'Topher:'Rola dla dam? 'Duncan:'Tym razem dla suk. 'Eliot:'Czy jest tu jakaś normalna męska praca dla chłopaka?! Ella i Brick(Po częśći) Ella trzymała Bricka za nogę i płakała 'Ella:'Proszę! 'Brick:'Nie -.- 'Ella:'Błagam 'Brick:'Powtarzam ci po raz 100x że nie!-.- 'Ella:'Proszę!Na mnie nikt nie zwraca uwagi,a ty byłeś w wojsku i możesz na nich na wrzeszczeć by dali mi pięniądze i wtedy wygram zadanie (please) 'Brick:'Skończ jedne studia,drugie studia,idź do wojska,przyjdź do programu i wtedy też będziesz mogła na nich wrzeszczieć by dali ci kasę (troll) 'Ella:'Proszę pomóż! 'Brick:'No dobra,ale nie będę na nikogo wrzeszczał.Gdybyśmy mieli pięniądze moglibyśmy pójść do fryzjera i na zakupyWybrałaś byś sobie coś tam i byś tam zaśpiewała. 'Ella:'Czemu miała bym się przebrać? 'Brick:'Faceci zwracają uwagę tylko na dziewczyny które mają sobie pazur,a dziewczyny by zobaczyły jak by się ubierać by przyciągnąć facetów,a na ciebie nawet zdechły szczur uwagi nie zwróci ;-; 'Ella:'Ale mi nie mamy pięniedzy,więc na wrześć na ludzi (please) Brick każe jej spojrzeć za siebie,a tam salon fryzherski ma promocje"Pozwól zrobić sobie fryzurę przez stażyste,a będzie ona za darmo,a o tego będziesz mógł sobie wybrać ubranie równierz za free" 'Brick:'Dalej sobie radź sama ;) Pół godziny później Ella wyglądała jak milion dolarów(sami ocencie):thumb|nowy wygląd Elli Leonard Zadania nie zaliczyli już tylko:Eliot,Duncan,Topher,Ella,Brick,Leonard,Dakota i Jackie Leo błąkał się po ulicy i wyłudzał pięniądze 'Leonard:'Dajcie kasy!Potrzebuję kasy! Wszczyscy go ignorowali 'Leonard:'Kto da kasę to go pocałuje! Wszcyscy uciekli.Jedna osoba dała tam dolara '''???:Żal mi pana poklepał go po plecach i poszedł Leonard:'Obecnie mam 1 dolar.Jeszcze 99 dolców Jackie i Dakota one miały 99 dolarów '''Jackie:'Jeszcze tylko jedne dolar i jesteśmy w domu! :D 'Dakota:'Będziemy w domu jeśli przyjdziemy ostatnie (please) Nagle dzwoni jej telefon 'Dakota:'Halo?Sam!Tak to ja...Że co?(Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu)Czemu?!Inną?!Lubi gry?Co z tego że je lubi?!Nie posłuchaj to ja z tobą...Tak mogę,a ty mi nic nie zrobisz!Pa! Poszła płacząc 'Jackie:'Zostawaim tutaj 99 dolców,proszę nie bierzcie ich,a ja za minutkę wrócę.Dobrze?Dobrze Poszła,a ludzi od razu rzuciła się na pięniądze 'Jackie:'Co się stało? Dakota wciąż płakała 'Dakota:'Sam mnie rzucił!Znalazł rudą która też lubi grać w gry video! Znów zaczęła płakać 'Jackie:'Oby ta ruda w czasie stosunku odgryzała penisy ;-; Dakota lekko się uśmiechnęła 'Jackie:'W końcu rudzi to naprawdę demony,a rude odgryzają penisy w czasie stosunków 'Dakota:'Z tym muszę się zgodzić że rudzi to diabły Zaśmiały się 'Dakota:'Wiesz gdzie jest sklep z gitarami? Eliot,Topher i Duncan Oni mieli stoisko"Pocałuj przystojniaka za dolara".Oczywiśćie to Eliot i Topher mieli całować 'Eliot:'Co następne?"Prześpij się z przystojniakiem za 100"? 'Duncan:'Nie marudź,bo inaczej pożałujejesz -.- jeszcze 10 dolców 'Topher:'Mi się to podoba :D '''Topher(PZ):Jeśli przegram to wiem jaką będę miał pracę w przyszłość :D Ella i Brick(Po częśći) Ella była koło Bricka cała zdyszana Ella:'Biegłam tu...2 km...mam 100 dolarów dla ciebie i dla...dla mnie upadła na ziemie '''Brick:'Cóż,dziękuje kadecie(zasalutował jej)Za to zaniosę cię na metę i to na barana Wziął na barana i poszedł Leonard On okradał bezdomnych którzy zbierali pięniądze na piwo.W ten sposób miał już połowe sumki 'Leonard:'Oł yeah!Już niedługo koniec :D Okradł kolejnego Dakota i Jackie Dakota miała gitarę i czarną skurzaną bluzę 'Jackie:'Różowy i Czarny tak ładnie ze sobą kontrastują <3 Dakota Zaczęła grać na gitarzę Piosenka:Nie zatrzymasz mnie '''Dakota:(Sing):Serce jak ćma leciało w płomienie,gorące płoneło w mnie pragnienie,ocierałam łzy,ale dławiący mnie dym mnie otaczał,nie widziałam nic,lecz teraz kiedy już to odchorowałam,zebrałam to co ze mnie zostało,nie zawodny mam plan i będę trzymać się,trzymać się go teraz wiem,że tak nie musi być,o nie,że ta nie musi być,o nie! Refren: Zamykam za sobą drzwi,przecież tu nie trzyma mnie już nic,polecę wolna jak ptak,wielki woła mnie świat,nie zatrzymasz mnie o nie,o nie!Powiem ci tylko to,dowidzenia,żegnaj,mam cię dość,zrozumiałam dziś to,gdy zrobię ten ktok,może spełnią się sny,me sny,me sny.Spełnią się snyyyyy! (przerwa,solówka na gitarzę) Powiem ci tylko to,dowidzenia,żegnaj,mam cię dość,zrozumiałam dziś to,gdy zrobię ten krok,może spełnią się sny, me sny,me sny.Spełnią się snyyyyy!(Sing end) Jackie i Dakota odrazu zarobiły 100 dolarów Jackie:'Jak ty tak świetnie grałaś na gitarzę?! :O '''Dakota:'Szłam z wiatrem 'Jackie:'Czyli? 'Dakota:'Ciągłam pierwszą lepszą strunę i wyszło mi dobrze. Meta Wszczyscy prócz Eliota,Duncana,Tophera,Jackie,Dakoty i Leosia byli na mecie i ich zobaczyli.Śćigali się w łeb w łeb,ale ostani/a dobiegł/a... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... LEONARD! 'Leonard:'No nie! 'Chris:'Ale mam dobrą wiadmość!Nie musisz odbyć skoku wstydu,więc na pewno nie zginiesz Nagle pojawiła się policja 'Policjant:'Ale idziesz za kraty za kradzież.Idziemy! Zabrali go i pojechali 'Chris:'Mam jeszcze jedną dobrą wiadomość!Wiele fanów uważa że nasz serial"dyskryminuje"dzieci,dlatego nagrodą na małą miss był udział w programie '''Dakota(PZ):Walka z 8 latka?Prośćizna! Duncan(PZ):Chris jest coaz większym idiotą,to fakt Devin(PZ):Szkoda mi małej,pewnie szybko odpadnie 'Chris:'A oto Latynostka 8-latka która jest stworzona z 70% z słodkośći!Oto Daphne Z samolotu wychodzi mała śliczna dziewczynka,każdy jest rozczulny 'Daphne:'Witam,jestem Daphne i mam nadzieję że znajdę tu samych przyjaciół,a jeśli wygram pięniądze przeznacze na cele charytatywne! 'Chris:'Słodka jest,nieprawdaż?Ale mała ten program tak nie działa.Tutaj zawsze znajdzie się ktoś wredny 'Daphne:'Tak?Nie ma Heather co nie? 'Anne:'Nie,nie ma. 'Daphne:'Pff no to dobrze.A więc tak frajerzy macie dwie opcje,albo od razu dacie mi kasę i nikou krzywda się niestanie,alebo wasze życie zamieni się w koszmar 'Devin:'Jak ktoś tak słodki może być taki wredny? 'Daphne:'Nie dziwie się że mówicie że jestem slodka skoro wy macie urodę krokodyla ;) 'Anna Maria:'No zaraz jej coś zrobię! >:( 'Dakota:'Przestań.Byłam do niej podobna w jej wieku :) 'Daphne:'Ale ja jestem ładna ;) Dakota się chciała na nią rzucić,ale reszta ją zatrzymała 'Chris:'Czy Daphne znajdzie przyjaciół?Gdie się jutro wybierzemy?Jakie będą składy drużyn?Tego dowiecie się już jutro! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totaldrama52 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka znowu w Trasie - Odcinki